My first JTHM story :
by Circus freak92
Summary: This is my first JTHM story[a.k.a the title]. Flames welcome. And i dont care if Johnnys out of charcter
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. BUT MARY (CAUSE SHES ME YAY) OH AND I DON'T CARE IF JOHNNYS OUT OF CHARACTER (YAY)**

The Phone rang in Johnny's house. Its kept ringing and ringing. Final Johnny picked it up.

"WHAT!" He yelled into the receiver

"Johnny I was watching the news. And a man was killed before he Attached a women! Johnny was it you?" Asked a caring but scared voice

"GOD MARY YOU KNOW I WAS!" Johnny replied

"Johnny can I come over?" Mary asked

"WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I need to see you!" Mary answered. She secretly loved Nny.

"Alright I'll be over in an hour"

"Fine" Nny yelled while slamming the receiver down.

Mary got in her car and drove to her friend's house. She knew what he did and it bothered her. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Johnny always told her she was his only friend apart from Squee. That poor kid must be really messed up, what living next to Johnny. It was a dark night and only her thoughts filled the air. She remembered how she met Johnny.

FLASHBACK

It was a late dark night, and a young woman was walking through the same ally she did every night. All the sudden a man jumped in front of her.

"You smell nice! Did you go to a party tonight?" He asked

"NO I just got off work! You can leave me alone now!" She said

"Oh I don't think so girly your way to pretty to give up" Mary's eyes widen in fear she knew she should have called the cab. He pushed her down. She started to scream for help. But who would be awake at 4 four in the morning. One person was (Can you guess who?) he saw the women and the man who was on top of her forcing kisses in her.

"HELP ME PLEASE SOME ON HELP" She screamed between kisses.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" yelled the scariest voice Mary had ever heard.

"What's it to you!" Said the man looking up from her "This is just are game she likes this"

"NO I DON'T PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE" Mary said before the man slapped her

"Shut-up!" He said

"I said her off her" Said the scary man glaring at him "And I meant now!" He kicked him off of Mary. And got out a Dagger and stabbed the man. Mary let out a scream and tried to run away but the man grabbed her arm.

"Are you always this pale?" He asked her. Mary shook her head yes. "Oh I thought you were just really, really scared."

"Let go of me you freak!" Mary screamed. He let his mouth hang open. "Please I wont tell the police just don't kill me please"

"I wasn't going to kill you! I just saved your life from that man and you call me a freak"

"I. I'm sorry Its just you killed that man so I thought you were going to kill me" Mary said looking down. She noticed her pants were covered in blood. "Who are you?"

"Me my name is Johnny. What's your name?" Johnny asked with a really creepy smile. Mary started to tremble

"Me… my… Name is Mary" Mary stammered.

"That's a nice name" He said with a hint of Passion in his voice.

"Thank you" Mary said still looking down. "I really should get going I have to get to sleep I start work again at 6!"

"You should have just stayed at work then" Johnny laughed

"Yeah I guess" Mary laughed to.

"Can I see your face?" He asked Mary looked up. There she saw the most gorgeous man ever. Her eyes Widened (IS THAT A WORD) and she fainted.

"Whoa I didn't know I was that scary looking" He said while grabbing her. She didn't come to so he picked her up and brought her

to the only place he could think of. His house. Mary woke up the next morning in a really grungy looking house.

"What happened last night?" she said out load.

"I saved you from a rapist" Said a familiar voice.

"John. Johnny?" She asked

"Yup that's me!" He said happily

"Is this your house?"

"Yes"

"Why is it so dirty?"

"Because. I never get around to cleaning it"

"Oh well I could help you if you wanted" Mary offered.

"No but I was building a new kind of thing downstairs you can help me with that"

"Sure"

END FLASHBACK

**TBC…. YES I LIKE IT DO YOU? FLAMES WELCOME. R&R PLEASE**


	2. Part 2

**YAY UPDATE DAY. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THUGH I HAVEN;'T BEEN ON MY COMPUTER MUCH (POO)**

**ANY WAY I ALSO UPDATED MY INVADER ZIM STORY. OH YEAH AND THIS IS ONLY A 3 PART STORYS SO YEAH.**

**OH: A/N:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH AND CRAP LIKE THAT.**

Mary pulled up to a scary looking driveway. The windows boarded up and the lawn unkept. She got out of her car and walked to the door. She knocked lightly.

"Mary! There you are. Come in" Boomed Johnny's scary voice.

"Is the room clean?" Mary asked

"Of course"

Johnny led her through his filthy house. They went down some stairs and stopped at a door. Behind that door was a new clean house. That Johnny had mad just for her. She helped him with it to. It had a bed in it and a couch and a kitchen and it was just a nice house. She smiled. She didn't notice Johnny looking at her with a smile on his face to.

"Why do you keep it so clean?" Mary asked

"Because you like it clean" he answered not seeing Mary blush.

She walked to the couch.

"Here I'll sleep on the couch you get the bed this time." She said

"Ok" Johnny said

He turned and got her a clean blacket and pillow.

"Thnls!" She said giving him a hug. He hug her back for a second and then quickly pushing her away. He never did like being touched like that it always ment hurt. And it was always him hurting them.She looked away. She knew why he pushed her away. But anything was better then living with out being with him. She put her pillow and blanket on the couch some of her black hair went over her pale face. She yawned

"We can tlk about tonight tommrrow! OK?" Johnny said/asked

"Ok" Mary answered

**TBC.. HEE HEE HEE**


End file.
